


Lust and Lace

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Crowley Series [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is impatient, Crowley likes the lacy things, F/M, Fluffy, I kind of agree with Rhea though, Mall Trip, Rhea is kinda cheap, Shopping Spree, but she's from a different time, ends with a smut tease, enjoy, i'm super cheap, if you can call it that, so... ya know. different values, sorry my dears, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: While Crowley is away at work, Rhea decides on a mall trip to waste time, earning a couple surprises from her fiancé.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies,
> 
> This is kind of a shorter fic, somewhat of a "timeline filler", but regardless, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 

Rhea’s heels clicked on the freshly polished marble of the mall, she padded contently down the aisle of kiosks and vendors, who were scurrying in attempts to flag the next victim to their sales pitch. She rearranged the bags on her arms and stopped outside of the lingerie boutique, contemplating whether to go in or to keep walking. A sale caught her eye and decided for her, walking in she grabbed a shopping bag and began wandering the sections of lingerie. She found a darling negligee and a matching robe. Turning the tag, she saw the price and immediately let the tag fall. Coming from the time that she did, she couldn’t justify spending almost a hundred dollars on two items, ones which she wouldn’t even wear in public. When she was near the back of the store, she found a black thong and bra set, “Lemme guess.” She turned the tag over and saw another high price tag.

 

“Forget price tags, Darling, you’re the queen now.” 

 

She spun and saw her handsome fiancè standing behind her, smirking. “Crowley Honey, you scared me.” She stepped closer and kissed him tenderly, “I thought you were stuck at work all day today.”

 

“Let’s just say I finished early.”

 

“Well, either way, I ain’t lettin’ you buy me anything from here. I’m not wastin’ your money, and besides,” she leaned closer to whisper. “Everything’s too expensive.”

 

“Have it your way, Darling… But can I at least window shop?” He winked.

 

Rhea laughed, “Why not, Suga’... Don’t know if any of it would look too good on ya though.” She joked with a giggle as Crowley pulled her to his side, whispering promises of  _ punishment  _ for her comments. His words only made her want to get home sooner. They wandered the sales floor, his hand rarely leaving the small space on her lower back, and she pointed out lacy things she found appealing, him doing the same. His selections were all on the pricier side, as most of his taste is, and she liked most of the ones he pointed out.

 

After wandering, Rhea had easily showed him a dozen different lingerie choices, she suggested they leave for another store and he followed her out. Stopping with a sigh, not even thirty feet from the boutique, Crowley halted Rhea and gave her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, pet, I’m afraid I’m being summoned. Hell needs me.” He kissed her jaw and continued down her neck to the sensitive spot where her shoulder and neck meet. “I’ll try to hurry back, would you like me to send a demon to carry your things?”

 

“No thank ya, Darlin’, I’ll be alright on my own. I’m a big girl.” She winked.

 

He gifted her one last kiss and slipped around the corner to conceal himself while he disappeared from the mall. She sauntered around for another hour or so, buying a few small things here and there before heading back to her and Crowley’s manner. She kicked her heels off in a corner by the door, and set her bags on the sofa. She wandered into the kitchen and started making herself a cup of tea, the weather had been beautiful when she entered the mall, leaving it however was a different story. Crowley came up behind her in the doorway, sliding his arms around her waist. “You didn’t jump this time.”

 

She giggled, “I heard your wet shoes squeakin’ through the livin’ room.” She turned her head to kiss him and he ran his teeth over her bottom lip.

 

“Come upstairs with me.”

 

“I have tea--”

 

Crowley reached in front of her and pulled the kettle from the burner, and threaded his fingers through her hair, tipping her head back and leaving open kisses on her neck. “There, now you don’t have tea brewing.” He nipped at her skin and left open mouthed kisses on her shoulder. “Bedroom.” He growled, the world spinning around them as they suddenly appeared in their room. 

 

“Oh Crowley”, She moaned, her eyes closed, as her head fell back onto his shoulder.

 

“I have a surprise for you, Pet.”

 

“Mmm?” Was all she managed as he continued his loving assault on her neck, sucking a dark circle into her skin.

 

“Open your eyes, Darling.” She obeyed and he turned her chin, with a single finger, towards the bed. She saw several black and gold shopping bags, most of which were filled with antique rose tissue paper. Her hand came up to cover her mouth and she turned her body towards Crowley.

 

“You didn’t.” You smirked, ”Crowley, I feel bad when you waste money on me.”

 

“You’ll never be a waste of money.” He kissed her again, letting his lips linger by her ear. “Plus, I’ll get to enjoy the view.”

 

“I bet you will.” She wrapped her arms loosely around his midsection and kissed the scruff on his jawline. “Hmmm… I think I might just go slip into one of those sexy little things right now, wouldn’t wanna waste this alone time I’m gettin’ with ya.” She strolled to the bed and bent far over, displaying her perfectly rounded ass. He made a noise somewhere between a growl and a groan, and Rhea glanced back, batting her thick lashes. “What’s the matter, Suga’? Enjoyin’ the view more than those slacks wanna allow?” 

 

“Little Minx.” Crowley crossed the room in a heartbeat, grabbing her by the hips, and pulling her up so her back was flush against his chest. “Forget the bloody lingerie, I want my beautiful queen now.”

 

**“Anything to please my big, strong king.” She purred on a whisper, knowing her hushed words drove him mad. He snapped his fingers and the bags were gone from the bed, having been replaced with an eager, and shamelessly desperate, Rhea. **


End file.
